1. Field
One or more embodiments described herein relate to a scan driver and a display apparatus having a scan driver.
2. Description of the Related Art
An organic light emitting display (OLED) device has a relatively rapid response speed and low power consumption. Such a display device has a plurality of drivers for driving pixel circuits in a display panel. Each pixel circuit includes a plurality of transistors for driving an OLED. The drivers include a data driver for driving data lines, a gate driver for driving gate lines, and an emission driver driving emission control lines. The size and cost of the display may be increased when the drivers are mounted in a peripheral area of the display panel.